On a grandi trop vite
by Lolli2678
Summary: "On a grandi trop vite. Et finalement, je voudrais redevenir une enfant." Conversation entre deux amis dans un monde qui s'effondre.


Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici un simple OS nommé _On a grandit trop vite _sur deux personnages de_ Final Fantasy IX_ : Eiko et Bibi. Je trouve que dans ce FF, on parle beaucoup des histoires de tous les personnages principaux et pas seulement de une ou deux personnes (comme dans _Final Fantasy X_ par exemple). Mais même si c'est le cas, il y en a certains comme Djidane, Bibi, Steiner ou encore Dagga dont l'histoire est vachement mise en avant contrairement à d'autres qui sont plus souvent dans l'ombre. Donc comme j'adore Eiko (qui n'a tout de même que 6 ans !), j'ai décidé de lui dédier quelques lignes sur son point de vue. 8D

**Titre** : On a grandit trop vite

**Résumé** : "On a grandit trop vite. Et finalement, je voudrais redevenir une enfant." Conversation entre deux amis dans un monde qui s'effondre.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

* * *

Elle attendait. Eiko Carol ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle attendait. Elle était assise devant la rive du château et regardait, sans vraiment le voir, la vieille barque qui avançait au loin jusqu'au côté opposé d'Alexandrie. Absolument rien n'allait. Elle pensait qu'en partant de Madahine-Salee pour rejoindre Djidane, Dagga et Bibi, tout serait pour le mieux. Elle ne s'était jamais amusé comme cela dans son village avec ses uniques amis jusqu'à lors, les Mogs. Mais maintenant, elle ne sentait plus cette sensation à la fois de peur et d'excitation qui l'avait suivit durant ces quelques jours. Ce sentiment assez troublant l'avait quitté et avait laissé place à la tristesse. La solitude. Car oui, quand la reine Branet était morte, ils avaient dû quitter l'Ifa - et donc le continent extérieur - en bateau et venir dans cette immense ville tel qu'elle en avait jamais vu. D'après Djidane, c'était important d'y aller.

Mais voilà, depuis qu'ils étaient là, tout était différent. Dagga allait devenir la nouvelle reine d'Alexandrie et Djidane ruminait seul dans son coin. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle n'était tout de même pas venue pour rien ? Alors ce fabuleux voyage se résumait à faire disparaître cette brume qui n'avait, de toute manière, jamais existée là où Eiko habitait et voir une nouvelle amie pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ait plus la force, devant le corps inerte de sa mère ? Cela se résumait à se retrouver toute seule encore une fois ?

Elle soupira. Personne ne s'intéressait à elle et à ce qu'elle pensait. Et cet idiot de Djidane qui n'était même pas venu à leur rendez-vous. Avait-il au moins lu la lettre ? De toute façon, il ne se préoccupait pas d'elle lui non plus. Il pensait à Dagga, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le comprendre. Mais Dagga ne serait plus jamais Dagga. Elle allait redevenir Grenat Di Alexandro et Djidane ne sera plus qu'une simple connaissance à ses yeux. Cette pensée l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourquoi cet idiot ne pouvait-il pas tomber amoureux d'elle ? C'était tellement plus simple, elle n'était pas une future reine d'un royaume, elle ne faisait pas tant de caprices et puis, elle était là si jamais il avait besoin d'elle. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de Dagga. Il était amoureux d'elle, son coeur l'avait choisit. Eiko avait tout fait pour être meilleure qu'elle et le mériter encore plus mais elle s'était rendue compte que l'amour ne marchait pas de cette façon. Il ne suffisait pas de mériter quelqu'un. On pouvait être l'être le plus parfait et tomber amoureuse de la pire personne au monde.

La barque était à présent très éloignée et Eiko avait du mal à la distinguer. Le soleil qui se reflétait dans l'eau de la rive fut soudain caché par une ombre derrière elle et la petite fille aux cheveux violets se retourna pour mieux apperçevoir l'arrivant.

- Bibi, constata-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule, Eiko ? répondit celui-çi.

- Je réfléchissais.

Bibi s'assit à côté d'elle et se mit à contempler l'eau.

- Je réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment moi aussi, confessa-t-il. Est-ce que je suis... enfin... si je suis vraiment vivant. Et puis...

- Bien sûr que tu l'es, Bibi ! coupa Eiko en se redressant. Tu es là avec moi, tu respires le même air, tu marches, tu parles, tu es triste, tu es en colère, tu es heureux. Si tu n'étais pas vivant, tu n'aurais aucun sentiment.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas m'éteindre. Comme les autres.

- Les autres ne sont pas toi. Tu es différent.

- Peut-être...

- Bien sûr !

- Et toi, à quoi pensais-tu ? finit-il par demander au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Eiko reporta son regard sur le soleil qui brillait sur l'eau. En fait, elle pensait à pleins de choses et ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'en parler à Bibi. Elle avait envie de lui confesser ses peurs sur le futur qui l'attendait mais étrangement, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de Djidane. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas de son amour, qu'il ne méritait pas son attention malgré ce qu'elle avait pu penser quelques minutes auparavant. Il y avait un lien entre Dagga et Eiko que Djidane ne pourrait jamais avoir. Quelque chose qui les reliait à jamais : elles étaient invokeurs, liés par les perles et leurs chimères.

- On a grandit trop vite, déclara enfin Eiko. Et finalement, je voudrais redevenir une enfant.

- Nous sommes toujours des enfants, répondit Bibi perplexe.

- Non. Non, on est des adultes. Nous devons affronter des situations comme des adultes, des combats comme des adultes, des personnes comme des adultes. Personne n'est plus adulte que nous ici, à ce moment même, Bibi.

- Et que voudrais-tu alors ? Tu... tu voudrais laisser Kuja tuer encore et encore ? Le laisser créer des poupées prêtes à tuer ? Le laisser prendre la vie de Dagga ?

- Je ne veux pas être seule.

C'était une réponse égoïste et elle en prit conscience quand elle sentit des larmes lui venir au coin des yeux, rongée par la culpabilité. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent, c'était simplement pour être avec ses amis. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était la Brume, ni qui était Kuja. Mais elle restait avec eux malgré tout.

- Tu ne seras jamais seule, Eiko ! répondit le garçon au chapeau pointu. Je serai toujours là, à tes côtés.

- Merci, Bibi.

Ils ne dirent plus rien et regardèrent, pendant de longues minutes, le village d'Alexandrie qui se reflètait au loin.

- Djidane veut partit à Tréno, dit soudain Bibi. Et il veut que l'on vienne avec lui.

Alors Djidane voulait continuer à voyager avec eux ? Eiko ne savait pas ce qu'était Tréno mais peu importe, elle partirait là bas. Quoi qu'il arrive. C'était ce qui était convenue : faire partie du groupe, être leur amie. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

- Pars devant, je te rejoind.

Et c'est en voyant Bibi partir qu'Eiko comprit pourquoi elle avait attendu. Pour que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre qu'elle ne serait jamais seule.


End file.
